The present invention relates to a synergistically active herbicidal mixture composed of a sulfonylurea derivative (a) of the formula I and one or more herbicidal compounds b1 to b41.
Herbicidally active sulfonylureas of the formula I have been disclosed in the prior art, for example in EP-388 873, EP-559 814, EP-291 851 and DE-40 07 683 and the Conference Proceedings xe2x80x9cFluorine in Agriculturexe2x80x9d, Jan. 9-11 1995, Manchester, chapter xe2x80x9cNew Fluoro Intermediates for Herbicidal Sulfonylureasxe2x80x9d.
Herbicidal compounds b1 to b41 are described, for example, in xe2x80x9cHerbizidexe2x80x9d, Hock, Fedtke, Schmidt, 1st Edition, Thieme 1995 (see xe2x80x9cquincloracxe2x80x9d p. 238, xe2x80x9cmolinatexe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9cbutachlorxe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9cpretilachlorxe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9cdithiopyrxe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9cmefenacetxe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9cfenoxapropethylxe2x80x9d p. 216, xe2x80x9cdimepiperatexe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9cpyrazolatexe2x80x9d p. 146, xe2x80x9cpyrazoxyfenxe2x80x9d p. 146, xe2x80x9cbensulfuron-methyl p. 31, xe2x80x9cpyrazosulfuron-ethylxe2x80x9d p. 31, xe2x80x9ccinosulfuronxe2x80x9d p. 31, xe2x80x9cbenfuresatexe2x80x9d p. 233, xe2x80x9cbromobutidexe2x80x9d p. 243, xe2x80x9cdymronexe2x80x9d p. 243, xe2x80x9cdimethyametrynxe2x80x9d p. 118, xe2x80x9cesprocarbxe2x80x9d p. 229, xe2x80x9cpyributicarbxe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9ccinemthylinxe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9cpropanilxe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9c2,4-Dxe2x80x9d p. 30, xe2x80x9cbentazonexe2x80x9d p. 30, xe2x80x9cDPX-A-8947xe2x80x9d p. 175, xe2x80x9cmecoprop-Pxe2x80x9d p. 237, xe2x80x9cchlorprophamxe2x80x9d p. 205, xe2x80x9cthiocarbazilxe2x80x9d p. 229, xe2x80x9cethoxyfenxe2x80x9d p. 30, xe2x80x9chaloxyfop-P-methylxe2x80x9d p. 38, xe2x80x9chaloxyfop-ethoxyethylxe2x80x9d p. 38, xe2x80x9cflumiclorac-pentylxe2x80x9d p. 35, xe2x80x9cflupropacilxe2x80x9d p. 143, xe2x80x9cnipyraclofenxe2x80x9d p. 145, xe2x80x9cmetosulamxe2x80x9d p. 33, xe2x80x9cethametsulfuron-methylxe2x80x9d p. 36, xe2x80x9cthifensulfuron-methylxe2x80x9d p. 35 or in xe2x80x9cAgricultural Chemicalsxe2x80x9d, Book II Herbicides, 1993 see xe2x80x9cthiobencarbxe2x80x9d p. 85, xe2x80x9cbenzofenapxe2x80x9d p. 221, Inapropanilidxe2x80x9d p. 49, xe2x80x9cpiperophosxe2x80x9d p. 102, xe2x80x9canilofosxe2x80x9d p. 241, xe2x80x9cTH-913xe2x80x9d p. 150, xe2x80x9cHW-52xe2x80x9d p. 54, xe2x80x9cICIA-0051xe2x80x9d p. 268, xe2x80x9cpoastxe2x80x9d p. 253, xe2x80x9cfocusxe2x80x9d p. 222, xe2x80x9cdimethenamidxe2x80x9d p. 48, xe2x80x9csulfosatexe2x80x9d p. 236, xe2x80x9c2,4-DBxe2x80x9d p. 10, xe2x80x9cdichlorprop-Pxe2x80x9d p. 6, xe2x80x9cflupoxamxe2x80x9d p. 44, xe2x80x9cprosulfocarbxe2x80x9d p. 84, xe2x80x9cquinmeracxe2x80x9d p. 233, xe2x80x9cmetazachlornxe2x80x9d p. 64, xe2x80x9cflurtamonexe2x80x9d p. 265, xe2x80x9cbromofenoximxe2x80x9d p. 228, xe2x80x9cfomesafenxe2x80x9d p. 248, xe2x80x9cimazethabenz-methylxe2x80x9d p. 153, xe2x80x9cclodinafopxe2x80x9d p. 214, xe2x80x9cfenoxaprop-P-ethylxe2x80x9d p. 208, xe2x80x9cfluazifop-P-butylxe2x80x9d p. 207, xe2x80x9cquizalofop-P-ethylxe2x80x9d p. 210, xe2x80x9cquizalofop-terfurylxe2x80x9d p. 211, xe2x80x9cflumioxazinxe2x80x9d p. 43, xe2x80x9cflumipropynxe2x80x9d p. 267, xe2x80x9csulfentrazonexe2x80x9d p. 261, xe2x80x9cthiazopyrxe2x80x9d p. 226, xe2x80x9cpyrithiobac-sodiumxe2x80x9d p. 266, xe2x80x9cflumetsulamxe2x80x9d p. 227, xe2x80x9camidosulfuronxe2x80x9d p. 151, xe2x80x9chalosulfuron-methylxe2x80x9d p. 148, xe2x80x9crimsulfuronxe2x80x9d p. 138, xe2x80x9ctribenuron-methylxe2x80x9d p. 139, xe2x80x9ctriflusulfuron-methylxe2x80x9d p. 137, xe2x80x9cprimisulfuronxe2x80x9d p. 147 or in xe2x80x9cShort Review of Herbicides and PGRs 1991, Hodogaya Chemicals see xe2x80x9cfuryloxyfenxe2x80x9d p. 142, xe2x80x9ctriazofenamidxe2x80x9d p. 268, xe2x80x9cKH-218xe2x80x9d p. 52, xe2x80x9cNSK-850xe2x80x9d p. 52, xe2x80x9cJC-940xe2x80x9d p.90, xe2x80x9cAC-92553xe2x80x9d p. 58, xe2x80x9cbuthidazolexe2x80x9d p. 88, xe2x80x9ccyprazolexe2x80x9d p.38, xe2x80x9callidochlorxe2x80x9d p. 48, xe2x80x9cbenzoylprop-ethylxe2x80x9d 5 p. 38, xe2x80x9cchlorthiamidxe2x80x9d p. 150, xe2x80x9cdiphenamidxe2x80x9d p. 34, xe2x80x9cflamprop-methylxe2x80x9d p. 40, xe2x80x9cfosaminxe2x80x9d p. 232, xe2x80x9cisoxabenxe2x80x9d p. 42, xe2x80x9cmonalidexe2x80x9d p. 32, xe2x80x9cnaptalamxe2x80x9d p. 36, xe2x80x9cpronamidxe2x80x9d p. 34, xe2x80x9cbialaphosxe2x80x9d p. 234, xe2x80x9cglufosinate-ammoniumxe2x80x9d p. 234, xe2x80x9cglyphosaten p.xe2x80x9d 232, xe2x80x9caamitrolxe2x80x9d p. 254, xe2x80x9cclomepropxe2x80x9d p. 20, xe2x80x9cdichlorpropxe2x80x9d p. 6, xe2x80x9cfenopropxe2x80x9d p. 8, xe2x80x9cfluroxypyrxe2x80x9d p. 156, xe2x80x9cMCPAxe2x80x9d p. 4, xe2x80x9cMCPBxe2x80x9d p. 8, xe2x80x9cmecopropxe2x80x9d p. 6, xe2x80x9cnapropamidexe2x80x9d p. 16, xe2x80x9ctriclopyrxe2x80x9d p. 154, xe2x80x9cchlorambenxe2x80x9d p. 28, xe2x80x9cdicambaxe2x80x9d p. 26, xe2x80x9cclomazonexe2x80x9d p. 268, xe2x80x9cdiflufenicanxe2x80x9d p. 42, xe2x80x9cfluorochloridonexe2x80x9d p. 266, xe2x80x9cfluridonexe2x80x9d p. 156, xe2x80x9casulamxe2x80x9d p. 112, xe2x80x9cbarbanxe2x80x9d p. 100, xe2x80x9cbutylatexe2x80x9d p. 106, xe2x80x9ccarbetamidexe2x80x9d p. 36, xe2x80x9cchlorobufamxe2x80x9d p. 100, xe2x80x9ccycloatexe2x80x9d p. 108, xe2x80x9cdesmediphamxe2x80x9d p. 104, xe2x80x9cdi-allatexe2x80x9d p. 106, xe2x80x9cEPTCxe2x80x9d p. 108, xe2x80x9corbencarbxe2x80x9d p. 112, xe2x80x9cpebulatexe2x80x9d p. 106, xe2x80x9cphenisophamxe2x80x9d p. 118, xe2x80x9cpendimediphamxe2x80x9d p. 104, xe2x80x9cprophamxe2x80x9d p. 100, xe2x80x9csulf-allatexe2x80x9d p. 110, xe2x80x9cterbucarbxe2x80x9d p. 102, xe2x80x9ctri-allatexe2x80x9d p. 108, xe2x80x9cvernolatexe2x80x9d p. 108, xe2x80x9cacetochlorxe2x80x9d p. 48, xe2x80x9calachlorxe2x80x9d p. 46, xe2x80x9cdiethathyl-ethylxe2x80x9d p. 48, xe2x80x9cdimethachlorxe2x80x9d p. 50, xe2x80x9cmetolachlorxe2x80x9d p. 46, xe2x80x9cpropachlorxe2x80x9d p. 44, xe2x80x9cpyrnachlorxe2x80x9d p. 44, xe2x80x9cterbuchlorxe2x80x9d p. 48, xe2x80x9cxylachlorxe2x80x9d p. 52, xe2x80x9calloxydimxe2x80x9d p. 260, xe2x80x9cclethodimxe2x80x9d p. 270, xe2x80x9ccloproxydimo p. 268, xe2x80x9ctralkoxydimxe2x80x9d p. 270, xe2x80x9cdalaponxe2x80x9d p. 212, xe2x80x9cethofumesatexe2x80x9d p. 124, xe2x80x9cbenefinxe2x80x9d p. 54, xe2x80x9cbutralinxe2x80x9d p. 58, xe2x80x9cdinitraminxe2x80x9d p. 56, xe2x80x9cethalfluralinxe2x80x9d p. 60, xe2x80x9cfluchloralinxe2x80x9d p. 54, xe2x80x9cisopropalinxe2x80x9d p. 58, xe2x80x9cnitralinxe2x80x9d p. 58, xe2x80x9coryzalinxe2x80x9d p. 60, xe2x80x9cprodiaminexe2x80x9d p. 62, xe2x80x9cprofluralinxe2x80x9d p. 54, xe2x80x9ctrifluralinxe2x80x9d p. 54, xe2x80x9cdinosebxe2x80x9d p. 128, xe2x80x9cdinoseb-acetatexe2x80x9d p. 128, xe2x80x9cdinoterbxe2x80x9d p. 128, xe2x80x9cDNOCxe2x80x9d p. 126, xe2x80x9cacilfluorfen-sodiumxe2x80x9d p. 142, xe2x80x9caclonifenxe2x80x9d p. 146, xe2x80x9cbifenoxxe2x80x9d p. 140, xe2x80x9cchlornitrofenxe2x80x9d p. 138, xe2x80x9cdifenoxuronxe2x80x9d p. 76, xe2x80x9cfluorodifenxe2x80x9d p. 138, xe2x80x9cfluoroglycofen-ethylxe2x80x9d p. 146, xe2x80x9clactofenxe2x80x9d p. 144, xe2x80x9cnitrofenxe2x80x9d p. 136, xe2x80x9cnitrofluorfenxe2x80x9d p. 140, xe2x80x9coxyfluorfenxe2x80x9d p. 140, xe2x80x9ccyperquatxe2x80x9d p. 158, xe2x80x9cdifenzoquatxe2x80x9d p. 160, xe2x80x9cdiquatxe2x80x9d p. 158, xe2x80x9cparaquatxe2x80x9d p. 158, xe2x80x9cbenzthiazuronxe2x80x9d p. 82, xe2x80x9cbuturonxe2x80x9d p. 66, xe2x80x9cchlorbromuronxe2x80x9d p. 72, xe2x80x9cchloroxuronxe2x80x9d p. 76, xe2x80x9cchlortoluronxe2x80x9d p. 74, xe2x80x9ccycluronxe2x80x9d p. 84, xe2x80x9cdimeturonxe2x80x9d p. 88, xe2x80x9cdiuronxe2x80x9d p. 70, xe2x80x9cethidimuronxe2x80x9d p. 86, xe2x80x9cfenuronxe2x80x9d p. 64, xe2x80x9cfluometuronxe2x80x9d p. 68, xe2x80x9cisoproturonxe2x80x9d p. 80, xe2x80x9cisouronxe2x80x9d p. 88, xe2x80x9ckarbutilatexe2x80x9d p. 76, xe2x80x9clinuronxe2x80x9d p. 72, xe2x80x9cmethabenzthiazuronxe2x80x9d p. 82, xe2x80x9cmetoxuronxe2x80x9d p. 72, xe2x80x9cmonolinuronxe2x80x9d p. 66, xe2x80x9cmonuronxe2x80x9d p. 64, xe2x80x9cneburonxe2x80x9d p. 72, xe2x80x9csiduronxe2x80x9d p. 68, xe2x80x9ctebuthiuronxe2x80x9d p. 86, xe2x80x9ctrimeturonxe2x80x9d p. 64, xe2x80x9cisocarbamidxe2x80x9d p. 168, xe2x80x9cimazamethapyrxe2x80x9d p. 172, xe2x80x9cimazapyrxe2x80x9d p. 170, xe2x80x9cimazaquinxe2x80x9d p. 170, xe2x80x9cimazethapyrxe2x80x9d p. 172, xe2x80x9cmethazolexe2x80x9d p. 162, xe2x80x9coxadiazonxe2x80x9d p. 162, xe2x80x9ctridiphanexe2x80x9d p. 266, xe2x80x9cbromoxynilxe2x80x9d p. 148, xe2x80x9cioxynilxe2x80x9d p. 148, xe2x80x9cdiclofop-methylxe2x80x9d p. 16, xe2x80x9cfenthiaprop-ethylxe2x80x9d p. 20, xe2x80x9cfluazifop-butylxe2x80x9d p. 18, xe2x80x9chaloxyfop-methylxe2x80x9d p. 18, xe2x80x9cisoxapyrifopxe2x80x9d p. 22, xe2x80x9cpropaquizafopxe2x80x9d p. 24, xe2x80x9cquizalofop-ethylxe2x80x9d p. 20, xe2x80x9cchlorfenacxe2x80x9d p. 258, xe2x80x9cchlorophenprop-methylxe2x80x9d p. 258, xe2x80x9cchloridazonxe2x80x9d p. 174, xe2x80x9cmaleic hydrazidexe2x80x9d p. 162, xe2x80x9cnorflurazonxe2x80x9d p. 174, xe2x80x9cpyridatexe2x80x9d p. 176, xe2x80x9cclopyralidxe2x80x9d p. 154, xe2x80x9cpicloramxe2x80x9d p. 154, xe2x80x9cchlorimuron-ethylxe2x80x9d p. 92, xe2x80x9cchlorsulfuronxe2x80x9d p. 92, xe2x80x9cflazasulfuronxe2x80x9d p. 96, xe2x80x9cmetsulfuron-methylxe2x80x9d p. 92, xe2x80x9cnicosulfuronxe2x80x9d p. 96, xe2x80x9csulfometuron-methylxe2x80x9d p. 92, xe2x80x9ctriasulfuronxe2x80x9d p. 94, xe2x80x9cametrynxe2x80x9d p. 198, xe2x80x9catrazinexe2x80x9d p. 188, xe2x80x9caziprotrynexe2x80x9d p. 206, xe2x80x9ccyanazinexe2x80x9d p. 192, xe2x80x9ccyprazinexe2x80x9d p. 192, xe2x80x9cdesmetrynexe2x80x9d p. 200, xe2x80x9cdipropetrynxe2x80x9d p. 202, xe2x80x9ceglinazine-ethylxe2x80x9d p. 208, xe2x80x9chexazinonxe2x80x9d p. 208, procyazinexe2x80x9d p. 192, xe2x80x9cprometonexe2x80x9d p. 196, xe2x80x9cprometrynxe2x80x9d p. 196, xe2x80x9cpropazinexe2x80x9d p. 188, xe2x80x9csecbumetonxe2x80x9d p. 196, xe2x80x9csimazinexe2x80x9d p. 188, xe2x80x9csimetrynxe2x80x9d p. 196, xe2x80x9cterbumetonxe2x80x9d p. 204, xe2x80x9cterbutrynxe2x80x9d p. 198, xe2x80x9cterbuthylazinexe2x80x9d p. 190, xe2x80x9ctrietazinexe2x80x9d p. 188, xe2x80x9cethiozinxe2x80x9d p. 210, xe2x80x9cmetamitronxe2x80x9d p. 206, xe2x80x9cmetribuzinxe2x80x9d p. 202, xe2x80x9cbromacilxe2x80x9d p. 180, xe2x80x9clenacilxe2x80x9d p. 180, xe2x80x9cterbacilxe2x80x9d p. 180, xe2x80x9cbenazolinxe2x80x9d p. 262, xe2x80x9cbensulidexe2x80x9d p. 228, xe2x80x9cbenzofluorxe2x80x9d p. 266, xe2x80x9cbutamifosxe2x80x9d p. 228, xe2x80x9cDCPAxe2x80x9d p. 28, xe2x80x9cdichlobenilxe2x80x9d p. 148, xe2x80x9cendothalxe2x80x9d p. 264, xe2x80x9cmefluididenxe2x80x9d p. 306, xe2x80x9cperfluidonexe2x80x9d p. 260, xe2x80x9cterbuchlorxe2x80x9d p. 48 or in xe2x80x9cGlobal Herbicide Directoryxe2x80x9d First Edition, 1994 see xe2x80x9coxadiargylxe2x80x9d p. 96, or in xe2x80x9cEuropean Directory of Agrochemical Products Volume 2xe2x80x94Herbicidesxe2x80x9d Fourth Edition, see xe2x80x9cbuminafosxe2x80x9d p. 255. The compound xe2x80x9cDEH-112xe2x80x9d is disclosed in European Patent Application EP 0 302 203. The compound xe2x80x9ccaloxydimxe2x80x9d is described in DE 3 336 140, the compound xe2x80x9ccinidon-ethylxe2x80x9d in DE 3 603 789 and the compound xe2x80x9cfluorbentranilxe2x80x9d in EP 84 893. Other-compounds are known from xe2x80x9cBrighton Crop Protection Conferencexe2x80x94Weedsxe2x80x941993 (see xe2x80x9cthidiaziminxe2x80x9d p. 29, xe2x80x9cAC-322140xe2x80x9d p. 41, xe2x80x9cKIH-6127xe2x80x9d p. 47, xe2x80x9cprosulfuronxe2x80x9d p. 53, xe2x80x9cKIH-2023xe2x80x9d p. 61, xe2x80x9cmetobenzuronxe2x80x9d p. 67). The compound xe2x80x9cCH-900xe2x80x9d is described in EP 0 332 133.
In principle, it is desirable in crop protection products to increase the specific activity of an active ingredient and the reliability of its action. It was therefore the object of the present invention to increase the activity of known, herbicidally active-sulfonylureas of the formula I.
We have found that this object is achieved by a herbicidal mixture which comprises
a) at least one derivative of the sulfonylurea of the formula I 
xe2x80x83where the substituents have the following meanings:
R1 is C1-C6-alkyl which has attached to it one to five of the following groups: methoxy, ethoxy, SO2CH3, cyano, chlorine, fluorine, SCH3, S(O)CH3;
halogen;
a group ER6 where E is O, S or NR7;
COOR8;
NO2;
S(O)oR9, SO2NR10R11, CONR10R11;
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy; C1-C4-haloalkyl, a C1-C2-alkylsulfonyl group, nitro, cyano or C1-C4-alkylthio;
R3 is F, CF3, CF2Cl, CF2H, OCF3, OCF2Cl, or, if R1 is CO2CH3 and R2 is simultaneosly fluorine, R3 is Cl, or, if R1 is CH2CF3 or CF2CF3, R3 is methyl, or, if R4 is OCF3 or OCF2Cl, R3 is OCF2H or OCF2Br;
R4 is C1-C2-alkoxy, C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C2-alkylthio, C1-C2-alkylamino, di-C1-C2-alkylamino, halogen, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C2-haloalkoxy,
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C2-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkyl;
R6 is C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, all of which can have attached to them 1 to 5 halogen atoms, with the exception of allyl, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy and 2-chloroethoxy, if E is O or S. In the event that E is O or NR7, R6 is furthermore also methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, allylsulfonyl, propargylsulfonyl or dimethylsulfamoyl;
R7 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl
R8 is a C1-C6-alkyl group which can have attached to it up to three of the following radicals: halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkoxy, C3-C7-cycloalkyl and/or phenyl; a C5-C7-cycloalkyl group which can have attached to it up to three C1-C4-alkyl groups; C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R9 is a C1-C6-alkyl group which can have attached to it one to three of the following radicals; halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkoxy, C3-C7-cycloalkyl and/or phenyl; a C5-C7-cycloalkyl group which can have attached to it one to three C1-C4-alkyl groups; a C3-C6-alkenyl group or a C3-C6-alkynyl group;
R10 is hydrogen, a C1-C2-alkoxy group, a C1-C6-alkyl group, or together with R11 is a C4-C6-alkylene chain in which one methylene group can be replaced by an oxygen atom or a C1-C4-alkylimino group;
R11 is a C1-C4-alkyl group which can have attached to it one to four halogen or C1-C4-alkoxy radicals; C3-C6-cycloalkyl
n is 0-3
o is 1-2
Z N or CH, and
b) a synergistically active amount of at least one herbicidal compound selected from the groups b1 to b41
b1 1,3,4-thiadiazoles:
buthidazole, cyprazole
b2 amides:
allidochlor (CDAA), benzoylprop-ethyl, bromobutide, chlorthiamid, dimepiperate, dimethenamid, diphenamid, etobenzanid (benzchlomet), flamprop-methyl, fosamin, isoxaben, monalide, naptalame, pronamid (propyzamid), propanil
b3 aminophosphoric acids:
bilanafos, (bialaphos), buminafos, glufosinate-ammonium, glyphosate, sulfosate
b4 aminotriazoles:
amitrol
b5 anilides:
anilofos, mefenacet
b6 aryloxyalkanoic acids:
2,4-D, 2,4-DB, clomeprop, dichlorprop, dichlorprop-P, dichlorprop-P (2,4-DP-P), fenoprop (2,4,5-TP), fluoroxypyr, MCPA, MCPB, mecoprop, mecoprop-P, napropamide, napropanilide, triclopyr
b7 benzoic acids:
chloramben, dicamba
b8 benzothiadiazinones:
bentazone
b9 bleaches:
clomazone (dimethazone), diflufenican, fluorochloridone, flupoxam, fluridone, pyrazolate, sulcotrione (chlormesulone)
b10 carbamates:
asulam, barban, butylate, carbetamid, chlorbufam, chlorpropham, cycloate, desmedipham, di-allate, EPTC, esprocarb, molinate, orbencarb, pebulate, phenisopham, phenmedipham, propham, prosulfocarb, pyributicarb, sulf-allate (CDEC), terbucarb, thiobencarb (benthiocarb), tiocarbazil, tri-allate, vernolate
b11 quinolinecarboxylic acids:
quinclorac, quinmerac
b12 chloracetanilides:
acetochlor, alachlor, butachlor, butenachlor, diethatylethyl, dimethachlor, metazachlor, metolachlor, pretilachlor, propachlor, prynachlor, terbuchlor, thenylchlor, xylachlor
b13 cyclohexenones:
alloxydim, caloxydim, clethodim, cloproxydim, cycloxydim, sethoxydim, tralkoxydim, 2-{1-[2-(4-chlorophenoxy)propyloxyimino]butyl}-3-hydroxy-5-(2H-tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl)-2-cyclohexen-1-one
b14 dichloropropionic acids:
dalapon
b15 dihydrobenzofurans:
ethofumesate
b16 dihydrofuran-3-ones:
flurtamone
b17 dinitroanilines:
benefin, butralin, dinitramin, ethalfluralin, fluchloralin, isopropalin, nitralin, oryzalin, pendimethalin, prodiamine, profluralin, trifluralin
b18 dinitrophenols:
bromofenoxim, dinoseb, dinoseb-acetate, dinoterb, DNOC
b19 diphenyl ethers:
acifluorfen-sodium, aclonifen, bifenox, chlornitrofen (CNP), difenoxuron, ethoxyfen, fluorodifen, fluoroglycofen-ethyl, fomesafen, furyloxyfen, lactofen, nitrofen, nitrofluorfen, oxyfluorfen
b20 dipyridylenes:
cyperquat, difenzoquat methylsulfate, diquat, paraquat dichloride
b21 ureas:
benzthiazuron, buturon, chlorbromuron, chloroxuron, chlortoluron, cumyluron, dibenzyluron, cycluron, dimefuron, diuron, dymrone, ethidimuron, fenuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, isouron, karbutilate, linuron, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metoxuron, monolinuron, monuron, neburon, siduron, tebuthiuron, trimeturon
b22 imidazoles:
isocarbamid
b23 imidazolinones:
imazamethapyr, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethabenz-methyl (imazame), imazethapyr
b24 oxadiazoles:
methazole, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon
b25 oxiranes:
tridiphane
b26 phenols:
bromoxynil, ioxynil
b27 phenoxyphenoxypropionic esters:
clodinafop, cyhalofop-butyl, diclofop-methyl, fenoxapropethyl, fenoxaprop-P-ethyl, fenthiapropethyl, fluazifopbutyl, fluazifop-P-butyl, haloxyfop-ethoxyethyl, haloxyfop-methyl, halofopop-P-methyl, isoxapyrifop, propaquizafop, quizalofop-ethyl, quizalofop-P-ethyl, quizalofoptefuryl
b28 phenylacetic acids:
chlorfenac (fenac)
b29 phenylpropionic acid:
chlorophenprop-methyl
b30 protoporphyrinogen IX oxydase inhibitors:
benzofenap, cinidon-ethyl, flumiclorac-pentyl, flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flupropacil, fluthiacet-methyl, pyrazoxyfen, sulfentrazone, thidiazimin
b31 pyrazoles:
nipyraclofen
b32 pyridazines:
chloridazon, maleic hydrazide, norflurazon, pyridate
b33 pyridinecarboxylic acids:
clopyralid, dithiopyr, picloram, thiazopyr
b34 pyrimidyl ethers:
pyrithiobac acid, pyrithiobac sodium, KIH-2023, KIH-6127
b35 sulfonamides:
flumetsulam, metosulam
b36 sulfonylureas:
amidosulfuron, azimsulfuron, bensulfuron-methyl, chlorimuron-ethyl, chlorsulfuron, cinosulfuron, cyclosulfamuron, ethametsulfuron-methyl, ethoxysulfuron, flazasulfuron, halosulfuron-methyl, imazosulfuron, metsulfuron-methyl, nicosulfuron, primisulfuron, prosulfuron, pyrazo-sulfuron-ethyl, rimsulfuron, sulfometuron-methyl, thifensulfuron-methyl, triasulfuron, tribenuron-methyl, triflusulfuron-methyl
b37 triazines:
ametryn, atrazine, aziprotryn, cyanazine, cyprazine, desmetryn, dimethamethryn, dipropetryn, eglinazine-ethyl, hexazinon, procyazine, prometon, prometryn, propazine, secbumeton, simazine, simetryn, terbumeton, terbutryn, terbuthylazine, trietazine
b38 triazinones:
ethiozin, metamitron, metribuzin
b39 triazolecarboxamides:
triazofenamid
b40 uracils:
bromacil, lenacil, terbacil
b41 others:
benazolin, benfuresate, bensulide, benzofluor, butamifos, cafenstrole, chlorthal-dimethyl (DCPA), cinmethylin, dichlobenil, endothall, fluorbentranil, mefluidide, perfluidone, piperophos
or their environmentally compatible salts.
The herbicidal mixture according to the invention has superadditive synergistic action and is selective for those crop plants which also tolerate the individual compounds themselves.
Especially preferred sulfonylureas of the formula I with a view to their synergistic herbicidal action are those where
R1 is CO2CH3, CO2C2H5, CO2iC3H7, CF3, CF2H; OSO2CH3, OSO2N(CH3)2, Cl, NO2, SO2N(CH3)2, SO2CH3 and N(CH3)SO2CH3 
R2 is hydrogen, Cl, F or C1-C2-alkyl
R3 is CF2H, OCF3, OCF2Cl, CF2Cl, CF3 or F
R4 is OCH3, OC2H5, OCF3, OCF2Cl; CF3, Cl, F, NH(CH3), N(CH3)2 or C1-C2-alkyl
R5 is hydrogen,
Z is N or CH and
0 or 1.
Preferred compounds of the formula I are compiled in the table which follows.